Separated
by TheUndisclosedWriter96
Summary: When Carlisle was human, before he turned into a vampire, he had a daughter. Aka Bella. When her mother dies, Carlisle takes care of Bella by himself. Nobody knows Bella exists, so what happens to her when Carlisle gets changed? They meet again in the present. How will Bella react to her father's new family? What about Edward? Is Bella the same little girl her father once knew?
1. Chapter 1

AN: Here is a new story of mine. DONT LIKE DONT READ. If you do like it REVIEW and tell me why or what you liked about it. I love positive feedback and what you think. If you're just going to tell me you don't like certain things about it or the entire plot, SORRY I can NOT please everyone, that is pretty much impossible.

Carlisle POV:

"Papa! Papa!" I heard a small, tinkling voice yell, before a small body collided with my knee, grasping on for dear life. Knowing it was my 3 year old daughter Isabella, I didn't worry, but instead I picked her up, and held her on my hip.

"Can you play chase with me?" She asked me, pleading with her big brown doe-eyes.

It was almost impossible to say no to her when she did that with her beautiful eyes. But as much as I would have loved to just stay home and play with her, instead of going out and killing, I had a job to do.

"Sorry sweetie, but I have to go out for a hunt."

"But I have no one to play with, I don't have a mommy, and I can't go out and make friends. I'm so lonely. Can't I just go out and make just one friend to play with? Please?" She asked in a heartbreaking voice, while pouting. I almost gave in right then, but I knew the consequences if anyone found out I had a child out of wedlock.

"You know you can't go out where anyone will see you. They won't understand. And you do have a mommy, she just died before you got a chance to meet her, you know that. She would have loved you with everything she had." I told her.

"I know, it's just I wish you were around more often, you are all that I need. I just hate being alone and you're always gone on your hunts." Bella sighed dejected.

"Trust me I hate going out and killing, but I only do it so you're safe. I don't know what I would do if I lost you." I said while kissing her on her nose, knowing it would tickle her nose.

And just like that, she started giggling. Ah, what I would do to have her laugh like that all the time, so innocent and carefree. Still giggling she choked out

"Papa! You know that tickles me, when you kiss me on my nose." All problems, momentarily, forgotten. And just like every other time she says that to me after I kiss her on her nose I ask her

"Would you like me to stop kissing you on your nose?" I ask her, already knowing her answer.

"No! Do it again!" She yelled while giggling her angel laugh.

I kissed her on her nose, as well as her forehead, cheeks, chin, and lips, all quickly changing from one to the other. She was giggling and squealing in my arms.

Finally, I stopped, and stared at her deep brown eyes and said with all the love that I possessed

"I love you, Isabella. Don't ever forget that. And never doubt for one second that I don't. Everything I do, I do for you because you are my entire world. I may not always be around but always know that even if I am not around I will always be in your heart. Just like you are in mine. Okay? Do you understand?" Even though I know she did. She was just like me, wise beyond her years. Even though she was only three, she could talk fluently and understand exactly what I talk about. I always told her how much I loved her before a hunt, just in case something happened to me, but I couldn't even fathom what would happen to her if that did happened. No one could knew she existed, so I don't know what would happen to her if I died. I was all she had.

She looked right at me, "Yes I understand. I love you too papa. Please, don't ever leave me...you're all I have." She pleaded in an agonizing voice. I knew then at that moment that I could never leave her. If I did, I knew that it would have to be the hardest thing I would ever have to do.

"Never, I promise, I will never willingly leave you. I love you, forever..."

"...And ever." She finished off for me.

It was something we always said to each other before we had to leave one another, or we saw each other again. With that I tucked her in, said goodnight and that I would see her in the morning, she then proceeded to tell me to be safe and kill her some monsters. I laughed and said I would do my best. As I was heading out I couldn't shake this foreboding feeling, like something bad was going to happen and it was telling me to turn around and to stay with Isabella. As I was going to do that, I then thought about all those monsters out there and them getting to Isabella. With that thought in mind I turned around and headed off to lead the hunt.

As we were looking for them, my mind drifted off and thought of how I met Isabella's mother Elizabeth. It was a year before Isabella was born and I was 19 years old planning taking over being pastor, once my father was too frail to do it. I had went down to the market after finishing lessons with my father that day, when I had ran into this women, thus causing her to fall, along with all her food. As I bent down to help her up, she looked at me with these huge brown eyes and said sorry. To me! I quickly hurried to apologies and said, as I helped her up,

"No, no it's my fault. I wasn't watching where I was going." As she was brushing her dress looking down not meeting my eyes she said in a soft voice,

"No really, it was my fault; I am very much a walking accident waiting to happen. This happens a lot."

"Running into strangers?" I asked laughing, she finally looked at me in the eyes and I finally got a proper look at her.

She was beautiful. Big brown beautiful soulful eyes looked at me with huge long, thick eyelashes framing her eyes. Her heart shaped face and long very dark, brown hair with naturally big soft curls made her look that much more like an angel. She was average height, about 5'4, making her look small compared to my 6'2, and she was thin and petite. Basically she took my breath away. I was interrupted from my staring when she started talking again.

"Um, ugh, no. falling. And accidents. And the occasional running into. I'm a bit clumsy. T-thank you for helping me though." She stuttered. It was then that I realized that I didn't know her actual name.

"My name is Carlisle, you are...?" I inquired.

"My name is Elizabeth." She answered.

"Well it was nice meeting you Elizabeth. May I accompany you somewhere?" I asked, trying to be a gentleman. Elizabeth looked at me, thinking.

"I guess you could walk me home. But my parents mustn't find out, they are big believers in the church and restrict me to no male contact."

"Why?"

"They believe that any contact with any male who is not blood related will tarnish my purity. And that no one will want to marry me if I am tainted." She said in a crestfallen voice, looking down. I didn't want her looking down; she should never hide such a lovely face. "Oh my, I don't know why I am telling you-a stranger-this. I will be going now nice to meet you." She continued, looking down while walking away from me.

Deep inside me I knew I couldn't let her walk away. It wasn't an all consuming love or anything, but adoration, and an infatuation that I was curious to find out what it lead too.

And find out I did. Later on I found out that those feelings lead to my beautiful daughter Isabella. Elizabeth had died soon after childbirth, but got to hold Isabella before she passed away. In those few moments that she held Isabella, I could clearly see how much she really loved her. I would never regret meeting Elizabeth and having Isabella. They have changed my life so much.

I was brought out of my musing by the screams of my fellow hunters. Looking around I saw that most of them were already dead and the ones who weren't, were chasing the monster that did this. Following my own trail, I saw some movement by the sewers. While getting a closer look, I saw a fast movement from the corner of my eye. Suddenly I was pinned against the building wall and felt someone bite my neck. Then they were gone and I was left in the street with this burning sensation starting at my neck and spreading rapidly to the rest of my body. I had to think; I can't scream otherwise people would hear me and see that I am obviously turning into the monster that did this to me. The obvious solution was to hide. So I started crawling to a potato cellar to hide the abomination that I am.

To distract myself from the searing pain I started to think about Isabella. What was going to happen to her? I surely couldn't go back to her like this. From what I saw, I'd more than likely kill her! And that was NOT an option. I would have to do the very thing I swore I would never do. I have to leave her. What will happen to her, I just could not think about. Hopefully someone will find her, or she will go out of the house and find a nice person to take care of her. She will grow old, have a nice, respectful husband, a whole lot of kids to carry on the family name, and then die peacefully in her sleep. But deep down I knew that was wishful thinking. She will be waiting at home for me, not knowing that I will never come, and then she'll hate me forever.

I didn't know how long it has been. Weeks, months, years. It all meant nothing now. I finally was able to open my eyes and I found out all of my senses were heightened and perfected. Looking into the reflection of the rain puddle near by, I saw my looks were perfected as well, but my once dark blue eyes are now a terrifying blood red. Taking an unneeded deep breathe, I smelt a human coming and I could help but growl at the wonderful sent of their blood. Suddenly, Isabella popped into my mind and I just couldn't do it. I couldn't be the monster I tried so hard to protect Isabella from. So I ran. I ran from the humans and their enticing smelling blood, I ran from the very little family I had left, and I ran from the most important person in my life. I ran from Isabella, leaving a piece of myself and my heart behind.

AN: Yes, there are a lot of stories like this. This is just my version of it. Hope you like it. TELL ME IF I SHOULD GO ON OR NOT. After all why continue if no one wants to read it.

***I know, I know, Elizabeth is really like Bella, but Bella has to get her personality from somewhere. Don't worry you will see part of Carlisle's personality in her too as the story goes on. After all she is REALLY smart and in future chapters you will see that. Plus I wanted Elizabeth to be a likable character, even though she doesn't live long. AND NO I was NOT trying to replace Esme. Esme will be in this story. Along with all the other characters. But if I continue this story, since these are different circumstances for Bella, she is going to be more confident and a bit meaner. I mean come on, you would too if your dad left you. She just doesn't know why he left her.

Next Chapter (If you guys want a next chapter): will be about Bella and her reaction to her dad, what happens to her, and how she deals with everything. Although it is kind of obvious what is going to happen to her.

_Any questions about the story go ahead and PM me or ask me in a review. I will be happy to clear up any questions you have as long as they are not somehow insulting me and/or my stories, _**I repeat if you don't like it then move on, don't go making people feel bad, that's just not cool.**


	2. Chapter 2

Isabella Pov:

I woke up to the sun shining brightly on my face. But I didn't stop to enjoy it because I ran up from my bed and into my father's room, excited with a big smile on my face. We were going to hang out today, and we were going to play and just spend some quality time together. My planning was cut off upon seeing his room. I felt the smile slip from my face. It was empty. No, no, no! He promised. He promised he wouldn't every leave me. This can not be happening. I ran from his room to the parlor, to the dinning room, to every corner of this house. Nothing. Nobody. No one but me. It was just…quiet. I felt the quietness creep up on me and I suddenly have never felt more alone.

I waited. And waited. Until eventually I just lost all hope. He left me. He lied to me! Eventually, around the same time my hope was lost, I started to feel the grief. I spent months just crying. To get food I stole from others. But other than that I didn't go out much. Growing up with papa, I never left the house. People weren't supposed to know I existed. They wouldn't understand how I am here and how my father was raising me alone and wasn't married. So I was used to the fact that I had to stay in the house. But now I stay in by choice. It really didn't matter anymore that people saw me, or met me. Now I could tell them that my parents are dead and that would be that. Because as far as everyone else is concerned both of my parents are dead. My papa died the day he left me. I knew he wasn't really dead. I would know if he did, I'd feel it. And he isn't dead. But in my eyes, he's dead to me. He _willingly_ left me! And that's when the anger started to set in.

Eventually a couple found our house when I was 5, and I wasn't there at the time and saw that it was abandoned and moved in. I didn't clean the house. Everything was covered in spider webs and dust. It really did look abandoned. The only living things in that house were the bugs that lived with me and myself. It stayed as it was, because all I ever did was sleep, eat (when I had the food), and read whatever I could get my hands on. But that all changed when they moved in. Thus automatically kicking me out. I snuck in one night and grabbed what little of stuff I had and left to find somewhere else to live.

The streets became my home and I ended up living in swears and alleyways. It wasn't a home I guess, it was just somewhere to live where no one stole your stuff while you slept. But that still kept happening to me, so I eventually ended up with nothing but the clothes on my back. With this entire thing happening, people would think that something like this you would want to die. You wouldn't see the point in living if you lived this way. But, I still felt like I had a purpose. Like there was something I had to do, but I just had to wait.

Years went by and by the time I was 15 I was stealing from the rich to get by. I refused to sell myself for money, and by living on the streets you learn how to not be noticed. By the time I turned 17, I was really good, so good in fact, I got enough to buy a small house. The first time I was caught, it was by a man. He was going to call the police, but took a good, long look at me and said if I wanted this problem to go away, all I had to do was either give him a good lay or suck him off. Just not in those specific words. I had just gotten so mad that I lashed out and killed him.

Now every time someone finds out what I do, I kill them. It is just easier that way. But first I had to make sure that person did not tell anyone else otherwise I would have to go and kill every person that was told, and then we would have a mass murder on our hands, and I would have to move. And I just didn't feel like moving, not just yet. Covering up the murders was hard work; I had to make everything look like a planned suicide, and clean up all the fingerprints and such. Of course I felt bad, I had taken innocent lives away. But I had to do what I could to survive. I had tried to get a job, but no one wanted to hire a woman in this day in age. So this is just what I had to do. To get over the grief, I just didn't think about it. I put all those emotions away in a locked box. When it would open, I had no idea. But I am guessing that, that day would change me. For the good or bad? I don't know, I guess I will find out.

I was walking to the market to get some food for the house, when I heard a sound come from the ally. Usually a normal 17 (I am almost 18 in a week) year old girl would be scared and run away, but since my recent activities I had learned how to fight and defend myself pretty well, so I wasn't worried that something would happen to me. Suddenly I heard a scream come from the same place and I didn't think I just ran towards the obvious struggle. Just because I killed people didn't mean I wanted others to do it too. Besides I only kill the dirty, rich snobs who walked all over people. Not innocents. Which I am guessing this person is.

When I reached the source of the sound I saw exactly what I knew I was going to see. There was a man with his hand up a women's skirt, tearing her clothes off. The women was crying really hard and kept trying to get the man off of her, but she looked like she was loosing energy and was about to pass out. Upon closer inspection I saw that there was a bite mark in her neck and blood was flowing out. The man, seeing the blood get away, put his mouth on her wound and just started drinking. I couldn't even mull over that, because she was going to die, and soon. I quickly grabbed him and tore him off of her as best as I could, given the fact that he was literally hard as granite. He looked at me surprised, but then his face turned to anger as he ran at me, so impossibly fast. Grabbing me by my neck, he lifted me up as if I weighed nothing, and then pushed me into the wall, still holding me up, I got a good look at him and I saw that he was inhumanly gorgeous, had blood red eyed and pale white skin. Too shocked to move I just stared at him in fear. He leaned in and whispered in my ear,

"You ruined my meal, now I guess I will just have to have you, although you do smell delectable. So I guess this is not so bad."

The creature then leaned in and bit into my neck. I could feel my blood leave my body, as he drank. I also felt a burning sensation spreading all over my body. By this time I already figured he was a vampire. The creatures my father had hunted. For a second I thought maybe this is what happened to him. But threw that thought away. My father was trained by his father and his father died at an old age so I am guessing he did something right and told my father what the trick was. He couldn't have died. I would have known. I would have felt it in my heart. I had to stop thinking about him. He left me, he didn't want me, and he lied to me when he told me he loved me. Papa is gone, and there is nothing I can do about it.

Suddenly we both heard a noise coming from down the ally. He dropped me and ran. The victim was long gone so there was no one that could help me. The burning was getting worse and I wanted to scream my lungs out, but I could just not move my mouth. I looked towards where the noise came from and saw that it was only a stray cat. My whimpering scared him off and then I was alone. Again. My insides were burning and I felt like I was being burned alive. Was this hell? Is this punishment from killing all those people? It sure felt like it.

All I want to do by this time is too die. The pain is becoming too much and I just wanted it to be done and over with. It felt as though it's been years, since this started, and it did not feel as though it was letting up any time soon. My pain all these years was nothing compared to this. The only thing that surpassed this pain was when my own father left me. This was _nothing_ compared to that. It was all focusing on my heart now and I felt as though it was going to explode. I wanted to scream _so_ badly but my mouth would just _not_ move. Not soon enough all the pain stopped and I could move my lips and open my eyes again. I couldn't be more relived. Getting up I ran to my house very fast to find out what happened to me, but I figured I had just turned into the monster that attacked me. A vampire. Normally I would be terrified and scared, but growing up (sort-of) with a father that hunted these creatures you learn some stuff. I should be sad that my human life is over, but why should I be sad that a life like mine is over. Quite frankly I'm relived. At least now I get to see the world, live forever, being young and attractive. Make some money, hopefully the legal way. But I would have to kill people for food. At least now I had a good excuse. Now for every person I kill, each and every one of them will be revenge against my father. If I get to see him again one day, I will tell him just how many people I killed, all because of him. No I will not kill him, deep down I know that I will always love him, in a way. And death is a gift to someone you want revenge on. _Death is peaceful, easy, life is harder._ And with him knowing just how much I killed because of him, inside, it will destroy him. Knowing just what the little girl he abandoned turned out to be. A killer.

I got to my house impossibly fast. I remembered papa, explaining to me what these creatures where like, when I got overly curious about what they did. They, now me, impossible fast, and strong, we are inhumanly, perfectly, gorgeous, our eyes change color from black to red, black if we are thirsty and bright red if we are full, and we sparkle like diamonds in the sunlight.

Looking in the mirror I saw the new me. I now have big mahogany brown curls, that looked so soft and shiny, and a slight red and gold tint in the sunlight, Smooth, snow white skin. My entire body and face had been perfected, and my eyes where still big and doe eyed, just now they were blood red. Giving me both the beautiful, innocent look, but the scary look as well. I had grown several inches taller, now I was at a 5'9, with mile long legs, and perfectly thin, but with curves in all the right places, meaning a nice tight round perky butt, and 36C, really close to a D, big, perky, perfect breasts. All in all I was literally the definition of perfect. There we no flaws, that existed on me. Let's just say I could make Aphrodite herself look like an ugly, old troll. I wasn't being snobby or self-centered about it; it was just laterally how I was. There could be no other way to describe it. It was just how vampires were designed to be, and I couldn't help it.

Ecstatic with my new look, I decided a change was in order. After going hunting and satisfying my thirst, that seemed to be constant and insatiable, I pack up all my stuff and moved out of my home and left to travel around all of Europe. I still felt like I was waiting for something. Something important. So now I guess I have all the time in the world. All the time to travel and watch the world evolve, experience all the new fashions, learn everything I have every wanted to learn, and I get to do it…alone…suddenly the idea of forever doesn't seem like such a great thing after all.

* * *

**AN:** Hoped you liked it! I know Bella sounds a bit self-centered towards the end. But I just had to get the point across of how beautiful and perfect she is, surpassing Rosalie by a _long_ run. Because this is going to come into play in future chapters. Stick around! Because this story is going to get very good, and I have some good plans.

* * *

**Next Chapter:** Is going to be about Bella. After a couple decades (I have to do the math it's around the 1900's) she is going move to the new world (America) and briefly meets a certain human boy. ;) I think you know who. Don't get too excited, it will only be brief. But do not worry they will meet again in the future ;)

* * *

**No Outfits yet on Profile. But there will be in the next chapter!**

* * *

**UPDATE PLEASE**

_Because then I know you like it and want me to continue. It gives me encouragement._


	3. Chapter 3

(I KEEP FORGETTING THESE)

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING, **_**OBVIOUSLY**_

* * *

Bella Pov:

It was the year 1906 here in Chicago and I was just sitting here in the park enjoying the scenery on a nice cloudy day and people watching. No, really I was just waiting to see who my next meal was. So in a way I was people watching. There was a family sitting in the grass, having a picnic. It was just a mom, a dad, and their son; he looked around 5 years old. The boy was probably the cutest boy I have ever seen. He had messy bronze hair, bright emerald green eyes, and milky skin. He wore this crooked smile as he ran around trying to get away while his father chased him. That got me angry, seeing a child get to have a father and have a normal life. Before I went any further in my angry thoughts, I had to rail in my emotions before I did something that would expose me. I had to bury those emotions down deep, and save it for when I would need it. I was wearing a big hat to cover my red eyes so no one could see my face. Suddenly, I felt a tug on my dress and I saw the crooked smile boy smiling up at me with a concerned look in his eyes.

"Yes? May I help you?" I asked politely.

I got desensitized by the smell of human blood over the years so it barely bothered me now. Didn't mean it didn't affect me. I could just ignore it when I wanted to. I couldn't help but wonder why he isn't running away. Usually humans tend to stay away from us. Something about their instincts.

"I couldn't help but notice how upset you got, just a minute ago, and I just wanted to make sure you are okay." The boy said in a little velvet like voice.

I looked at him in the eyes and I couldn't believe it. It was like the world stopped and I saw light for the first time. Suddenly my world revolved around him and I could not stop a thing. I had no control and that little fact got me mad. I hated not being in control. Especially when it came to my emotions. I had found my mate. And he was a little boy. Wow this was so wrong in so many ways. No longer could I stay here. But maybe I would visit in about 10 years or so. See how he would be doing by then. I knew I couldn't be with him; I couldn't let him into this terrible life of isolation and darkness. He was the light, and I was the shadow consuming everything I come in contact with. He couldn't stay in my life, but I would check up on him one last time before I left him alone for good.

"I am okay sweetie, it is just you and your father reminded me of something I never got to have." Before he could ask me another question I asked him, "What is your name?"

"Edward Masen. What is your name miss, and may I ask what happened to your eyes?"

"Isabella Cullen, but I will let you and only you call me Bella." I said as I poked him lightly on the nose.

He giggled and said "Okay Bella."

"And as for my eyes, it's just a genetic disease."

"Okay." Was all he said, like he didn't believe me, but did not push for more information.

"Well it was lovely meeting you Edward. But I must go."

"Do you have to?" He pouted.

"Yes, I'm getting hungry. And you wouldn't like me when I am hungry." I smirked.

"Okay...bye Bella." He sighed, dejected.

"Goodbye."

And with that I left. For now...

* * *

~11 Years Later~

-Edward is 16 years old-

Edward Pov:

Tonight was the grand ball and everyone was supposed to dress very formal. Like big ball gowns, and men's dress suits formal. But I couldn't focus on that. I was too busy thinking about the dreams I have been having lately. Of an angel like women with strange eyes talking to me in the park. I wasn't scared; I was intrigued, fascinated, and concerned. She had been upset and all I wanted to do was make sure she was okay. So I go up and talk to her, and when she looked at me, with those eyes of hers, it was like seeing pure goodness in a human form. But I could tell by the look on her face that she had a dark past, and that she wasn't all that innocent as she appeared to be on the outside. That didn't deter me though. I knew she had the potential to be good, I could see it, but she didn't. Eventually she had to leave, claiming she was hungry, and then the dream ends there. The thing is I can remember all those feelings, I can also remember missing her as she left. It was more of a memory then a dream. I just couldn't get it out of my head.

I was brought out of my musings by my mother, telling me that I should be getting ready now. Putting on all the pieces, I then looked in the mirror at the finished product. I didn't look that bad, I was never one to dote on my physical appearance, but I had to admit I looked good. The whole ensemble made me look tall, even though I was already taller than most boys my age. My messy bronze hair refused to be tamed, so I just let it be messy. I'd probably be running my hands through it all night by how uncomfortable I am sure I am going to be. I just know I am going to be surrounded by a bunch of uncourted girls, trying to get me to dance with them. I'd much rather stay at home and play the piano, or read. But I promised my mother I'd actually go to this one. So I couldn't back out.

"Edward! Come on, we are leaving." My mother yelled.

I left my room and headed to the Ball in our car.

We entered the Ballroom and I immediately separated from my parents. Trying to get away from all the girls who were hounding them for my whereabouts. I found a secluded spot, leaning against the pillar. I could see the top of the stairs, along with the entire staircase, where the entrance happened to be, so I could look out for unwanted attention. I was in for a long night.

A couple hours later and the night still weren't over. Just as I was about to make up an excuse and leave, the double doors swung open and in walked the girl of my dreams, or memories. Whichever one, here she was. She looked exactly the same, but my memories didn't do her justice. She looked even more heart stopping beautiful than my memories could even comprehend. The dress she wore was very different than you see now days, but unlike the dresses now, it made her figure stand out in the most delicious way, and the neckline was plunging enough to be illegal, but still remain classy, in a some way. Just looking at her I thought of all the things I wanted to do to her, and how many times I wanted to do it. My body had a reaction I came to expect growing up, hearing from my dad, when he gave me the talk, but I never had one because all the girls around me were atrocious. So here I was, standing tall and as hard as could be. And since I was blessed in certain departments, it was _very _noticeable. What am I thinking about?! I can't be thinking of those kinds of things! Especially since I wasn't married yet and I didn't even know if she was courting anyone or not. Just the thought of her with anyone else made my blood boil. No, she was not mine, she would never be mine, and she is unattainable. I had to get over her. Oh who am I kidding, if she wanted to, I was _so _going to. I was interrupted from my thoughts by an angelic voice ask me,

"Excuse me? Do I know you from somewhere?"

* * *

**WARNING LEMON ALERT!**

* * *

Bella Pov:

I was running late because I just had to hunt before leaving for the ball. I knew Edward was going to be there, and it was the perfect setting to see him and how he was doing. I put on my magnificent dress, did my hair into barrel curls and tied them up into a high ponytail with a couple loose curls framing my face. Then I did my makeup into dark and smoky around the eyes and a blood red lip. Ironic, huh. More than satisfied with my look, I then left for the Ball.

I entered the ballroom and all eyes turned towards me. If I was human and cared I would have blushed. All the women glared at me, probably because the men were staring at me with either their jaws hanging open or with lust in their eyes. So not going to happen. I was still a virgin (hey just because I enjoy killing people and stealing stuff doesn't mean I don't have morals) and my soul mate was the only one going to change that, who just happened to be Edward. Speaking of Edward where was he?

I found him staring at where I was with a dazed look on his face. Proud that I shocked him, I walked up to him and decided to pretend that I think he looks familiar, and since the last time I saw him was when he was 5, I am almost positive he won't remember me.

"Excuse me; do I know you from somewhere?" I asked him.

"Huh?" he asked as if I interrupted him from deep thoughts.

"Sorry, it's just you look very familiar. Have we met before?"

"I don't think so, but you look very familiar to me as well." He said.

"Well my name is Isabella Cullen. But you can call me Bella." I said with a smile.

"I will call you Bella if you call me Edward." Edward said with a dazzling smile.

"It's a deal then." I laughed, he then joined me, and we just started laughing about everything and nothing. Talking about us (as much as I could without reveling too much.) and our lives. We both could tell just how much we were meant for each other without saying it. He asked me about my eyes and I just told him the same excuse. He got lost in thought after that, until I leaned down to 'fix my skirt' and 'accidently' flashed him the top of my bosom. Then he was back on earth. Sort of. After that he kept stealing glances at my chest, every once in a while. I knew he was the one and that even after only one night that I loved him. But I could not keep him.

"So are you here with someone?" He said, probably hinting if I was with someone or not.

"No, I am here alone. What about you?" I asked, really curious if he had found someone good enough for him. But I just couldn't picture him with anyone else but me. I suddenly became very possessive.

"No, I just came with my parents."

"Good, because I don't like share." I said in a seductive voice as I let my hand caresses his very toned arms.

I heard his breathe hitch and then he said in a deep voice,

"What a coincidence, I don't either." He then grabbed my hand and pulled me closer.

We were so close, each others breath kept hitting one another's face as our hearts kept beating faster, thus making us breathe harder. And let me tell you, he smelled like a man. All man. It was a mixture of honey and expensive cologne. I wanted to drown in his scent.

"Bella do you feel the same way I do?"

"Yes I do." I answered, knowing exactly what he was talking about. He felt it too. The bond, the connection, we have as soul mates. And although I knew I could not be with him, I would give him something that only he could have.

We were really close now, our lips just centimeters apart. He moved closer, but not as close as I wanted him. He was letting me decide. Always the gentlemen. That was why I didn't deserve him. He was all good and my mind was just a bad, dark place. But tonight I was just going to give in. And then do the hard part later.

So I closed the gap and placed my lips against his warm ones. They moved together like they were made for each other. Like they were two long lost loves, finally finding each other after being apart for so long. It felt so right and I knew that this was as good as I was going to get. Once I leave him I will become the dark person I once was before Edward. I will go back to killing mercilessly, and stealing, for my own personal need from the rich. Before we could deepen it, I pulled away and said in the same seductive voice,

"Take me to your place; please I want to be with you, in _every _way humanly possible." I said, trying not to snort at the word _humanly._ I was far from human. But I just couldn't say 'in every way humanly and vampiricly possible' I still had to play human.

He didn't say anything, just nodded, vigorously, then took my hand and left for his house.

We entered the house and walked up the stairs hand in hand, with him leading me all the way. As soon as we entered the room I pushed him onto his bed. Then as I stood in front of him I stripped slowly. Pulling off the dress, and then the undergarments. After I was done with that I stood completely nude in front of him. He took in all of me. Devouring every inch of my body with his eyes. When he was done, I walked over to him and straddled him. I grabbed his face in between my hands and moved his face to kiss me. He deepened it and then our tongs were messaging one another, tangling with the other as much as they could. He picked me up and put me on the bed, with my head resting against the pillows. As he leaned over me he started kissing me again. I then felt his hands trail down my legs, then I felt hands message my clit. I couldn't help but moan against his lips. What he was doing felt _so _good, I was probably a lot loader then I realized, but at that moment I couldn't bring myself to care. Just as I was so close, he plunged two fingers into me making me finally fall off the edge. He pulled away and licked his fingers, tasting me.

"Mhmm, you taste _so _good. I could live off just you."

"Oh my god, Edward. That was amazing. Have you done this before?"

"No, you're my first. Have you?"

"No I am a virgin."

He then growled appreciatively and said "Not for long", and I could feel myself getting wet all over again.

He pounced on me and started kissing me like there was no tomorrow, and pulled the rest of his clothes off and asked,

"Are you ready?"

"Yes, take me Edward."

He didn't say anything but position himself at my entrance. Entering me slowly, I felt my barrier brake. I hissed at the pain and Edward stilled, letting me get used to his impressive, thick, 11 inch size. When the pain let up he moved again, going in and out slowly, tenderly, over and over again. After a while I was so close and I could tell he was close as well, so I said,

"Harder, Edward, faster, I am not going to brake. Pound into me as hard as you can, as fast as you can. Make me scream your name." begging.

And pound into me he did just that. He went at me so hard and fast I had to hold onto the headboard. If it wasn't for the sweat that was trailing down his chest, right to where we were connected, and the smell of his blood, I could have sworn he was a vampire by how hard and fast he was going. He picked up my legs and put them on his shoulders. With this new position he got deeper and hitting that sweet spot again and again, deep within me, eventually I was cumming so hard, I saw blinding white lights, and I am pretty sure my eyes rolled into the back of my head as I screamed his name at the top of my lungs. After I came down from my high he came, screaming my name, and I felt his seed shoot into me. When he came down he rolled to his side and onto his back.

"Nuh ugh, round two." I said as I moved to straddle him.

I grabbed his now hard cock and sunk down onto it. I road him hard and fast, my breasts bouncing with every thrust. Edward grabbed my boobs and messaged them with vigor.

"Bellaaaaa." Edward groaned and moaned out. While throwing his head back.

I could tell he was close and so was I.

"Come with me."

We both came together, me milking his cock, while he spilled his seed into me.

"Bella, that was amazing. I am so glad my first time was with you. I know this is a little too soon, but I know you are the one, if I didn't think that I wouldn't have been with you in this way. Bella, I love you."

I smiled at him. "Edward I love you too. No matter what happens after tonight, just know that I will always love you, and only you." Silently warning him.

He fell asleep soon after, warn out. When he was deep enough asleep, I put my dress back on and got my stuff. I then wrote a letter to Edward.

Dear Edward,

I know this may come as a shock, but I left because I am not a good person. I have done very bad things, things that I would never want you to be a part of. You deserve so much better than me. So much more than I can give you. If I stayed your life would have been much more complicated and difficult. I am a bad person, but you make me feel like the little girl used to be. Before all this bad stuff started happening to me, when my life was normal and I had a purpose. But now it's just dark and I don't want to bring your beautiful soul into the darkness that is my life. I just ask you one thing. Please don't forget me. I know you may want to but just please know that I did this to protect you. And that everything I said about loving you was the truth. I love you with all my heart, I hope I see you again one day, and I am so very sorry.

Yours Forever,

Bella

I sealed it with a kiss. And left him behind, along with my heart, along the only sense of love I had left. My heart was breaking so much that eventually all I had left was a pile of dust. I turned my depression into anger and went to hunt down some humans. Killing and killing until eventually I just went numb.

Edward Pov:

As I read Bella's letter, I could feel my heart breaking. She thinks I hate her. But it is just the complete opposite. I saw the pain in her eyes when she told me about her life, I knew it wasn't the whole story, but I didn't mind. I saw how angry and how much pain was in her past. So I never questioned when she would lie about certain stuff. I did not know what her secrets were, but I just hope we see each other again someday, and then maybe she will let me into her heart completely. I will always love her. I already knew that she is the one. My true soul mate. So there was really no point in trying to move on. I will wait for her. Until the day I die.

* * *

**PLEASE READ IMPORTANT!**

* * *

**AN:** I hoped you liked it! Please be gentle, that was my first lemon, so I am sorry if some stuff is wrong. I know Edward is a bit dramatic, but you all know he is going to be turned next year, so I had to get his chance and his point-of-view across._ He IS going to remember Bella after he is changed. So with all the conflicts between Carlisle and Bella, whose side will Edward choose? _I REALLY hope you all understand why Bella had to leave. But I had to give Bella and Edward their moment as well, before all the Father/Daughter drama starts happening. Before you ask why would they have sex together if they just met, their SOUL MATES, and they had to have their moment. There had to be some sort of action in it. At first they were just going to meet and talk, but I thought that was too boring, so I added that. Plus I thought it would be a nice plot line if they knew each other before he was changed. **It is 6 am as I write this** so just know if there is some stuff that do not make since that I'm SORRY! I am running on NO SLEEP. But I had to get this out, first and foremost. So please if you hated it I AM SORRY, I CAN NOT please every single one of you. _I tried though._

* * *

_**ALL OUTFITS ARE ON PROFILE**_


	4. Chapter 4

Isabella Pov:

It's been about 96 years since I have seen _him._ And I haven't thought about him since. I haven't allowed myself to really think about _him, _because I know if I do then I will break down. Right now I am going to go to high school. I have been traveling all around the world killing and learning. Mostly killing. After a while just killing gets kind of boring, so every once in awhile I'll get a degree in something. Mostly it's medicine for some ironic reason. Over the years my control has been perfected even though I do kill humans. So being around them is no big deal. Well, unless I'm thirsty. Then they're lunch. Since contacts have been invented, it has allowed me to be in public, although if I want to go out in public it has to be in a cloudy place, where the sun doesn't shine, so _I _don't shine, like some superhuman diamond thing, freak everyone out, and expose myself.

I have been in London way too many times, and have decided to come back to America for a while. I've thought about hiding my accent, like I have done in the past, but then decided this time around, against it. My new story is that my parents died and I have been on my own ever since. Right now I've decided on Forks, Washington, for my new location, it is always cloudy and rainy, and the sun only ever shines 2-3 times a year. I have also enrolled myself at Forks High School. It was going to be interesting, going to high school; I have strictly only attended college, so it's going to be an experience attending high school. But I just could not shake off this feeling. Like something big is going to happen soon. Just thinking about all this stuff has gotten me hungry and I leave my new house to go hunt.

Since Forks is so small, I can't hunt here, so I leave to hunt in Port Angeles. Usually I would go hunt in a bigger city like Seattle but I just did not feel like going all the way out there and just decide on Port Angelus. When I am just entering the city limits, I slow my run into a walk at human pace, as to not raise suspicion. After feeding on a couple, who were (much to my annoyance) making out in public, ignoring how uncomfortable they make everyone else feel, when I found them. I am walking around the outlet mall looking for my next suitable prey, and I see a man in a Chief of Police uniform, his name tag indicating his last name was Swan. I would never kill a policeman because it raises too much suspicion, but something about him makes me feel some sort of distant familial connection, huh, how weird. He sees me staring at him and walks over to me.

"Are you okay miss?"

"Yeah, it's just you seem faintly familiar."

"Really? Well where are you from, if you don't mind me asking?"

"England, originally but I just moved to Forks."

"Oh, well that explains the accent. I have never been to England, but I am the Police Chief of forks. So if you have any trouble or have any questions, go ahead and give me a call, my name is Charlie Swan." When he said that it wasn't like he was trying to hit on me, like normal males would do, he actually felt concerned, like a father would a daughter. That was a feeling I just wasn't used to.

"Thank You Charlie, I will remember that. I must be going. It was nice meeting you." I said, then walking away before he can ask for my name.

After I finished hunting, I ran home to get ready for my first day of high school. It was the middle of the semester, so all attention, wanted or not, was going to be on me. Over time I grew to like the attention instead of trying to blend in like I normally would. Because lets face it, with looks like mine, or more specifically my kind, we could never blend in. We would always attract attention.

When I eventually made it back at my new house, it was about 5 in the morning, so I took a nice, long shower. An hour later I came out of the bathroom and walked into my huge walk in closet and put on my outfit. Which happened to be leather pants, which made my butt look great, a cream tank top with bits of lace here and there and showed off my breasts nicely. Because of my long torso, and since the shirt was kind of short it only went down to by bellybutton and showed some of my toned stomach, which I was fine with. I wore D&G high 5 inch heel sandals, that made my height _really _tall and made my already long legs look miles long, a leather jacket, a crown ring, and for irony, a cross necklace, with a ruby stone in the center to signify a 'blood drop'. My makeup is dark and bold with a blood red lipstick that stood out against my pale skin, and my eyelashes are long, thick, and flared out. By this time my hair has is now to my waist, and for school I curled it into big soft curls, and just let it flow down naturally. After I was done with that I put in my brown contacts, to hide my blood red irises. By the time I was done it was time to leave for school. I grabbed my leather bag and got in my Black 67 Chevy Impala and rode off to school.

When I rode into the parking lot, everyone stared. I guess they haven't seen a car like mine. Well they have now. I parked next to this nice silver Volvo, and got out. As I got out of my car everyone, went wide eyed and mouths were hung opened, I even heard a few gasps. All the guys (and even a few girls) were staring at me with lust, and most of the girls with jealousy, which is normally how it goes. I have learned to live with it, they should just be lucky I'm not killing their entire family. Ignoring the stares, I walked into the main office to get my papers. When I walk in a see a flustered middle age redhead women, in a worn out purple shirt, whose nametag reads Mrs. Cope, trying to find something.

"Hello. I am Isabella Cullen" I say in my ethereal English voice, startling her.

"Oh, um, hello, you must be the new student, we don't get a lot of them here, so it must be you. You must be here for your papers. I was just looking for those." She said while looking around.

"Ah ha! Here they are! Always in the printer. Here you go sweetie, and there is a map there as well so you don't get lost. Have a nice day here at Forks High." I took a look at the map and had it memorized quickly.

"Thank You." I said, then left for my first class, which was English with Mr. Mason.

Time passed quickly, I had already knew everything they were teaching which made it easier and even more boring. Eventually it was lunch and a girl named Jessica, who I really wanted to kill, invited me to sit with her and her friends. I could already tell she only wanted to be my friend because of my popularity. As she got her lunch and I just got a water, not feeling up to throwing it all up later on, we went and sat down at her table. Turns out one of her friends, was this one very annoying boy who kept asking me out all day. And it wasn't even the end of the day yet! All I knew is that I have a new list of people to kill before I decide to move again. As I sat down, people who weren't already talking about me, kept mentioning 'The Cullens'. Which did not make sense, because that happened to be my last name, and the surname Cullen wasn't very popular. I was interrupted from my thoughts by Jessica's irritating, non-stopping voice.

"So, Isabella, where are you from?" I was about to correct her and tell her to call me Bella, but then I remembered I only let _him _call me that.

"I am from England. Hence the accent" Dumb broad.

"Oh of course I knew that!" Sure, you did. Already sick of this conversation, I looked around the cafeteria and spotted a table furthest away from everyone. Who was sitting at that table, however, is what shocked me the most. A group of vampires_. Vegetarian Vampires. Interesting,_ _They must be 'the cullens' everyone must be talking about._ Usually when I meet another vampire I feel threatened at first, but not these vamps, they're harmless. Too weak to eat real food, so they just munch on puppies. Pathetic. Trying to change who they are. Although, I guess I would try that diet if I didn't hate humanity so much, and if they didn't taste so darn good. I took a closer look and I see a big brawny guy with dark brown hair, on his arm is a beautiful statuesque woman with long blond hair, and if she wanted could be on the cover of a sports illustrated issue. Too bad I've already done that. She was pretty, but lets be honest not as hot as me. Next to her was a guy with short blond curly hair, his body was lean and muscular, but not as muscular as the big guy. On his lap was a small, short pixie-like vampire with black spiky hair pointing in all directions, who kept bouncing, and would not stop. The last was a guy, who was tall, with muscles, just not as extreme as the big guy. He had bronze colored hair, and had boyish features. He looked just like Edward. Oh my god-

"Edward?" I whispered.

He turned his head sharply to me, hearing me perfectly, even from a distance. His eyes widened and his mouth popped open wide.

"Bella?" He Whispered in return.

Both he and I got up and started walking to each other. We met each other in the middle and not even thinking another thought, smashed our lips together at the same time. We kissed aggressively and passionately. After a couple of minutes we deepened the kiss, and I moved my hands up to his hair, and he moved his hands on my butt. Pushing me even closer to him. I could feel him get hard against me, and as I grinded into him even more, he groaned while I moaned. We were interrupted, and I wanted nothing more than to kill whoever interrupter our moment. I growled at them as Edward and I pulled away. I saw that it was his entire coven, standing there with their mouths open.

"Edward what is going on? Who is this?" The blond sneered. I growled at her, and was about to lunge when Edward held me back. I hated this bitch already. Just by the first words that came out of her mouth.

"This is my mate." Edward said in a loving tone.

* * *

**Please Read **

**AN:** Hope you liked it! I did a little Bella and Charlie moment in there for you. Nothing big, just a small cameo. Edward and Bella are finally reunited after 96 years! Tell me what you think!

* * *

**Next Chapter:** Will be about Edwards POV. We will see how he has been 'living' for the last 96 years and how he has coped with losing Bella. We will also see what he was thinking when he saw Bella in the cafeteria, and still in his Pov, we will see what happens after what just happened above.

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW! CAUSE IF I KNOW PEOPLE ARE READING THIS THEN I WILL BE ABLE TO GET THESE CHAPTERS OUT A WHOLE LOT FASTER!**

* * *

**OUTFITS ARE ON MY PROFILE!  
**

**SO IS BELLA'S CAR AND HER HOUSE!**


	5. Chapter 5

Edward Pov:

96 years. It's been the longest 96 years of my existence. When Carlisle had changed me I finally understood what Bella was. We found out as soon as I woke up that I could read minds. Carlisle thought I would be mad that he changed me, but I was thankful. Now that I could never grow old, I could truly wait for Bella and I'll get to see her again someday. Getting used to Carlisle's diet was hard, eventually all the change in my life was just too much. So for about 10 years I ran away. To him it was me not accepting the diet, and that was part of it. But mostly it was to search for Bella. After about 10 years of feeding off humans and finding not one clue of where she was I came up with nothing. Missing the only family I had left, I returned to Carlisle and went back to his diet, for him and because I didn't want to be a monster. I feel like I could go either way and be fine with it. When I came back I found that he had found his own mate Esme, while I was out trying to find mine. How Ironic. Eventually Carlisle found Rosalie and changed her, expecting that maybe she could be my mate. Boy was he wrong. I couldn't stand her. All she ever thought about was herself and how great she looked and why I wouldn't give her the time of day. She grew to hate me because she wasn't used to guys rejecting her. I really couldn't care, Bella had my heart and I would wait till the end of time for her.

But she got over it quickly and we eventually grew to have a brother/sister relationship. Not a close one though. While out hunting she came back with Emmett, begging Carlisle to change him. He changed him, upon seeing that she had finally found her mate. Although I knew he also did it because he felt guilty when he changed her. She resented this life and loathed the fact that she could not grow old or have children. But for the first time we saw light in her. When she looked at Emmett we all saw how much she cared and loved him already. Emmett was a great character. He was funny, easy-going, light hearted, protective, and loved to crack jokes, he took to this life with ease and no hard feelings. Even though he was big and muscular he was just a big teddy bear who liked to eat bears. We got along great and he like the big brother I never knew I wanted. Although he does love to tease me about being a virgin. Little does he know that I haven't been a virgin for a long time. I didn't tell any of them about Bella. I don't know why I just felt that it was pointless to tell them about her, when I didn't even know where she was. They all felt that I was a brooding, virgin loner who hadn't found his mate yet. Emmett was starting to think I was gay because I wasn't looking for or hitting on any girls that came my way. Oh well, let him think what he wants. I knew who I was and it was just his opinion and/or theory. Didn't mean a thing. It was kind of fun to watch them try and guess what was wrong with me. Emmett thought I was gay, Rosalie didn't care, although she did think that it was possible that I was gay, thinking that that was the only solution as to why I rejected her. And Carlisle and Esme thought I was changed too young. I would have loved to put all their theories to rest but that would mean that I would have to explain Bella and I just wasn't ready for that.

Over time Alice and Jasper joined the picture and we found out that Alice could see the future and that she saw us and saw us become a family and that this is where she belonged. She also saw her mate Jasper and before finding us, went to find him and brought him here. We were all officially a family. I knew something was missing. Bella is what was missing. We were not an official family without Bella. And although they knew nothing about her, I knew that she belonged here. Hell, she belonged anywhere I was! As long as she was with me I didn't care where we were, who we were with, who or what we killed! It all didn't matter without her. The longer we were apart the more pain I was in. It was like I was hollow inside and couldn't function like my normal self without her. My family only saw a certain side to me. They only saw the side I allowed them to see. And even though they were a 'happy family' they didn't realize we were far from it.

* * *

Carlisle Pov:

Why does my entire vampire life feel like a total lie? Oh yeah, that's right, it's because I abandoned my only child because of what I was. The only thing I truly knew anymore was how much I loved my wife and mate Esme and our children. Even though I knew deep down that subconsciously I changed them to try and replace Isabella. Oh course I loved them as if they were my real children, but I knew that our entire family was a big sham without my real, biological daughter. I never told them a thing about Isabella. Not even Esme. And I hated lying to her, but I knew that if they knew it would only bring confusion and heartache. They would see me in a different light. Esme would be upset about me lying to her during our entire marriage, and would be angry with me for abandoning my daughter. I knew that she had a child but lost him, and if she knew that I left my healthy, living, breathing child voluntarily, she would never look at me the same. I didn't even look at me the same! I disgraced god by abandoning the most wonderful gift he has ever given me! I lied to my daughter about coming back and always being there for her! Just the thought of what happened to her scares me, and fills me with guilt. As it should. The only thing I was proud for anymore was the fact that instead of taking lives, I save them by working as a doctor and converting, and teaching the others about my diet. If they were to abandon the diet and starting killing people, it would kill me.

* * *

**WARNING LEMONS COMING UP!**

Edward Pov:

As I was getting ready for school I couldn't help but feel a little lighter today. I didn't know why or how but I somehow felt things were going to change today. After getting dressed and trying uselessly to tame my untamable, messy hair, I left my room for downstairs. After saying goodbye to Esme and Carlisle who looked like he was just about to leave for work, I got in my car and waited for my siblings to get in as well. When were all about to leave Carlisle came out and got in his car and left. But just before he left I heard him think something along the lines of 'I'll never forgive myself' and 'I'm such a fraud". Just as I was about to question him he realized I was listening and started reciting old Shakespearean plays, then zoomed off. How strange. I've noticed a lot that he would be thinking something then when he realized I was listening would immediately block me. I have never asked him about it, because if he didn't want me to know something that he was thinking that was his right to privacy, but maybe tonight I should have a word with him. I was interrupted from my thinking by Emmett yelling at me to go, realizing that I was just sitting there thinking. We pulled out of the garage and drove off to school.

When we got there I looked to Alice seeing as she was bouncing up and down in her seat.

"Alice? What's going on?

She gave me a knowing look before she said, "We are getting a new student today. I can't see her that much, but she is going to have a certain impact on our lives. I can't see anymore than that for some reason."

"That's certainly strange. You'll have to look out for her as best as you can." Jasper said.

After that we all got out of the car and we went our separate ways to class. The day dragged on and everyone was thinking of the new girl, so I just tuned all them out. By lunchtime I was so ready for the day to move just a little faster. For some reason it just kept dragging on and on. As I entered the lunch room I caught the scent of another vampire, and to me they smelt wonderful. I kept my guard up, just in case this vampire wasn't a friendly one, but also just kept my normal facade as to not raise suspicions. Sitting down at my family's usual table I asked them in a low tone,

"Do you guys smell that?"

"Yeah, it's probably the new student." Emmett replied.

"Why would a vampire come to school?" I asked them.

"Maybe for the same reasons we do." Alice answered.

As I was about to question them further, I felt the pain in my chest lessen dramatically. I turned around and couldn't believe my eyes. She was here. Bella. I was so shocked, I couldn't move. I couldn't believe my eyes, she was actually here and she looked gorgeous. Her outfit emphasized her assets in unbelievable ways that made me just looking at her go hard. I didn't realize how long I was staring before my family started to notice and asked what I was staring at. Rosalie immediately hated her by all the attention Bella was getting and how she was not. And the fact that she got my attention angered her further. _I don't see why everyone is paying attention to her! I'm in the room they should be looking at me not her. Why is Edward looking at her like that? He passed me up, so why is he interested in her! Sure she is okay looking, who am I kidding! She's hot! Hotter than me, which simply won't do. I'll have to kill her-" _

"You'll do NO such thing! You do ANYTHING to her and I'll rip you to pieces!" I growled at her, while interrupting her trail of thought.

Before she could respond an angel's voice interrupted.

"Edward?" She whispered.

I turned to look at her, on the other side of the room, glad that she at least still remembered me.

"Bella?" I asked still not sure if this was all real, and that she was really here.

We got up at the same time, walking to each other. When we reached each other, without another thought we both smashed our lips together and kissed without delay. Eventually we deepened the kiss and I moved my hands from her waist to her perfect butt, and she moved her hands into my hair, pushing me closer. I pulled her closer, so she could feel how hard she made me. I grinded into her and to my pleasure made her moan, that in turn made me groan. We were interrupted by Rosalie. Boy if she wasn't Emmett's wife, she would be dead by now.

"Edward what is going on? Who is this?" She sneered. Bella growled and was about to launch, and I thought for a brief second about letting her, but I knew I could not do that. So I grabbed her before she could and said with as much love as I possessed,

"This is my mate."

"What do you mean your mate?! You just met her! Are you insane?! You can't just make out with some stranger without at least knowing her first."

"I do know her. We met when I was still human." I replied.

"Okay wait. What do you mean you knew her when you where human? What happened?" Jasper asked.

Before I could tell him the story, Bella interrupted.

"I would love to stay and chat but I don't want to stay and chat. We can explain this all later, in private. But right now we have some catching up to do." Toward the end she grabbed my arm and started pulling me away. I had no idea where but I couldn't wait. She pulled me into a janitor's closet and started attacking my lips. I kissed back aggressively, so desperate for a proper release. It has been a long time since we were together, and I haven't been with anyone else, ever. And never will. Why would I when I have Bella. Even before she came back into my life, I knew she ruined me for all other women. Which is more than fine by me!

We quickly got all our clothes off and started caressing and kissing each other everywhere. We had to be fast since we were still at school and class was going to start soon, so we didn't have time for foreplay. As soon as all our clothes were off I pushed into her, not wasting time. She wrapped both of her legs around me and I held her up as I pumped in and out of her rapidly like crazy.

"God I missed you so much." She panted.

"I missed you too. You're never leaving again. Your mine now! I'm never letting you go." I growled at her. I could tell that I growling and being possessive turned her on.

"Never let me go. I'm yours. Only yours." She panted again. I knew if she were human she would be out by now. But thankfully we had vampire endurance. I kept drilling, into her, hard and fast, without rest, and soon we were falling off the edge at the same time and to prevent us from screaming each other's names, we marked each other. Plus we wanted to claim one another, now that we were both able to.

"That was amazing." She said as she was kissing me.

"I know, it's been too long." I said kissing back.

"I love you Edward. Please don't ever leave me. I never want to be alone again." She whispered into my neck, sounding very vulnerable.

"I love you too Bella, with everything I have. I'll never leave you. I'll never be able to." I replied honestly and with love.

We got to biology just as the bell rang. We were watching a video and Bella kept rubbing my leg. Soon enough I was hard and ready again, and Bella knew it too. She got to her knees, under the table and pulled my cock out. I knew that since the lights were turned off, we were in the back, and that bottom half of the lab table was completely solid and covered from all sides but mine, that no one could see us and we would have nothing to worry about. She pulled my cock into her mouth and started licking. Up and down, around and around. And it took everything in me not to make a sound or worse pull her up and take her on our table from behind, in front of everyone. She eventually stopped licking and started sucking on me like a favorite sucker. I grabbed her hair and started fucking her mouth. I eventually came and she swallowed everything I gave her. Bella came back up and sat in her seat like nothing happened. She leaned in and whispered in my ear,

"I may be yours, but you are mine, and so is this." She said then towards the end she grabbed my member, possessively. When the lights went back on she leaned back into her chair and retracted her hand. Much to my disappointment. Whatever she did got me horney. Man, I'm in trouble.

When school was over I met Bella at her last class and we walked to the parking lot. I didn't want her to go just yet.

"Bella, you want to come over to my place? Meet my parents?" I asked.

"I'd love to." She said, excited.

I just hope my parents would love her just as much as I do. Well, maybe not _just _as much. I wonder what they'll think. I guess we're about to find out...

* * *

**AN:** What did you think?! Did you like it? Bella is about to see her dad after 300+ years! So exciting.

* * *

**Next Chapter:** Bella see's her dad again! What will she think of his new family? I want to hear your predictions! Your thoughts and Predictions!

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW! I WANT TO HEAR YOUR PREDICTIONS AND THOUGHTS ON HOW BELLA WILL REACT TO HER DAD!**

* * *

**OUTFITS AND PICTURES ON PROFILE**

* * *

If you don't like something about my story, then just don't read. There is enough negativity in the world, no need to spread it. If you are confused as to why I put a certain thing in my story then just ask instead of putting negative comments.

* * *

**I want to thank all of you who like the story and read it. And all of you who review such nice things about it. Hearing your guises praises really makes my day. If it was possible I would give all of you that have been so nice and patient with this story, a thank you gift, haha, but I cant. So Thank You all, your encouraging words inspire me to write more. Thank You! :)**


	6. Chapter 6

A Lost Promise

By, © Jacqueline Uvalle

I am not the way I used to be  
I am stronger and wiser as you can see;  
Remember my words, my father said  
As he cradled me up and laid me to bed;  
You will someday be a lady with a life of your own  
With someone to love you as I have shown;  
I will always be here to lend a hand  
To help you and guide you when you don't understand;  
Somehow I believed his words I'd see  
He was not the father he promised to be;  
Instead he was a man that did not care  
My mother was my father because he was never there;  
I often cry myself to sleep  
My fathers love was not mine to keep;  
I miss my father I won't lie  
Not a single hug or one last goodbye;  
He is now a man free to roam  
Not worrying of his family or coming home;  
He walked out of my life and never turned my way  
Oh why daddy why didn't you stay?

* * *

Isabella Pov:

He's back. I got him back. I have Edward back in my life and nothing was going to take him away from me. They'd be dead before they even had the chance to execute the idea. For the first time in a _very _long time I finally feel like I can move on with my life and be happy. Let go of the past and put everything behind me. My terrible childhood, my lonely life, and my lying-sorry-excuse-for-a-father. I can still remember his face to this very day. He leaving me has haunted me day in and day out, and I couldn't forget the day he left me even if I wanted to. And trust me I have tried to forget the painful memory of my best friend and father breaking his promise and abandoning me. I can move on from all that and finally have a happy 'life' with _my_ Edward. _Edward. _He's like my beacon of light leading me to safety. But currently my beacon of light was leading me to meet his parents after he drove me home to change. Really, I couldn't wait, but still I was a bit nervous, which irritated me to no end. I hated not having a hold of my emotions. And right now my emotions were jumping all over the place. I was brought out of my thoughts by a hand grasping mine, sending tingles and electric shocks throughout my body. Edward gave me a reassuring smile, as if he could read my mind and could tell I was so nervous. But I knew he couldn't. He had already told me about his siblings and his own powers. In return I told him of my physical and mental shield, which I happened to not have discovered until quite recently. Being a nomad and alone it's difficult to know what powers you have when you don't talk to others of your kind. Turns out he can't read my mind unless I allow him too, which take quite a bit of effort on my part, but because of my all human diet, it gets easier every time. I gave him a smile back and squeezed his hand in reassurance.

"Do you think they'll like me?" I asked, wondering what he was thinking of all of this.

"I know they will like you. I know for sure that Esme will like you, just because of how much you make me happy and that because of you, I'm not lonely anymore. She's been worried that I was changed too young and wouldn't ever meet my mate." He explained.

"Did you tell anyone about me?"

"No, I couldn't. I didn't think there was ever a point. I didn't think I would ever see you again. But I still hoped. And if I told them that would mean I would have to explain our whole life together, as short as it was, and-" He paused. "And, I didn't want to hurt even more than I already was." He said, whispering.

"You'll never have to hurt again. I'm not going anywhere." I said, and then kissed him on his cheek.

"You better not. I won't let you." He growled, teasing. Then proceeded to kiss me roughly, and then put his eyes back on the road and went back to driving.

We drove up a hidden drive, surrounded by forests. It winded up, twisting and turning until we came up to house completely surrounded by trees and forest. The houses walls were mostly dominated by glass. It was very modern, light and opened. You could tell that it cost a lot (something that was no trouble to get for a vampire) and that the family that lived here must have had a very comfortable life. That thought kind of made me a bit bitter, given the fact that I had to struggle to get by growing up and had to resort to stealing and they had all the money in the world and wouldn't have to worry about a thing. But I didn't know their life, and could not judge them by the expensive house they live in or the nice cars they have. Edward parked the car and ran over at vampire speed and opened my door for me. As exited the car I gave Edward a smile and kissed him enthusiastically. Channeling all of my nerves and trying to turn them into excitement. He grabbed me by my waist and pulled me closed, so I could feel the reaction I was giving him. I ran my fingers through his hair and rested my hands in his hair behind his head, pushing him closer to me. He deepened the kiss and picked me up and put me on the hood of his car, opening my legs up so he could stand in between them. We were once again interrupted by a loud booming laugh. Edward was going to stop, but I kept on kissing him, determined not to let his annoying siblings interrupt us again.

"Look rose! They go at it more than we do!" Emmett boomed out loud, laughing the entire time.

"God, can't they get a room, this isn't some free show. She may be into showing her self for the world to see like some slut but I don't want to see it." The blond bitch said. That was it.

I ran at her and grabbed her by her throat smashing her into the house and then holding her up, against it, still choking her. She tried to get out of my choke hold and kick me but my grip was just too strong. Rosa-bitch tried to give me a 'cold glare' but I have seen much worse and her 'death' glare was merely mediocre at best.

"Listen here _Rosie_" I sneered. "I have been through too much to let some rich-bitch like you try and bring me down. You don't know me or what I have been through, so do not try and make assumptions, when you don't even know half of what you're talking about. All you have done since I met you is complain and whine about me and/or your life, well let me tell you something missy, IT'S NOT ALWAYS ABOUT YOU! There is _always _someone out there who has it worse, so why don't you adjust that attitude of yours and then maybe I will treat you with the respect that you _so_ _clearly _need earn back. Frankly, I don't know how your husband here can stand you, let alone anyone else for that matter. I just met you and I already want to kill you. So if I hear another insult come out of that mouth of yours, I won't hesitate to kill you. Consider this your warning bitch."

When I finished my rant, trying to knock some sense into her, I threw her onto the ground, and into a mud puddle. As she got up and tried to come at me, her husband, who like the others was before, frozen in shock as what I said to her, held her back and pulled her into the house through the garage. I felt hand wrap around my waist, and as Edward kissed my neck he said,

"That was hot. No one thought to tell Rosalie off like that. Mostly we just learn to ignore her. But the way you didn't hesitate to put her back in her place, well, that was just, well hot." He laughed at the end. And I could feel just how hot that made him, but we didn't have time for that right now, because I still had to meet his parents. So I pulled him away from me, and pulled him into the house, which happened to be open. I guess when you're a vampire and you live in one place, you don't have to worry about locking your door, I happened to still lock my door out of habit though.

When we entered it was just as light and opened as the outside. Everything was in various shades of white and art pieces hung as numerous place throughout the place. To my left was a staircase that wound up and up, but what really caught my eye was the cross by the stairway. It looked like the cross that belonged to my grandfather, which was passed on to my father. But it couldn't have been because that disappeared ages ago. I always thought that my father took it with him before he left me, but I wasn't really sure. My memory blurred whenever it came to the details of the days before my father's departure. Edward then led me up the stairs and into a kitchen. The entire back wall was made entirely of glass, providing a beautiful view of the forest. All the appliances were updated and modern, with an island in the middle of the kitchen. The table tops were granite, and the appropriate appliances were chrome. Again, everything looked expensive, and well taken care of. The 'father' of the house must have loads of cash, and cares about his 'family' a lot to have given them this much expensive things. As we walked closer into the kitchen I saw a lady with caramel colored hair, and gold eyes cleaning the tables. She looked up as we entered and gave us a warm smile. I could tell she was surprised to see me. Probably because I'm with Edward. Guessing by what Edward tells me he's never brought a girl home (much to my esteemed pleasure) the entire time he has lived with his vampire family. Which he better not have, I don't want to track down and every girl he's been with. He's mine and all he will ever be is mine, and I will kill whoever gets in the way of that, with no regrets. As the women who Edward introduced as Esme, smiled at me I could see a flash of fear run through her eyes. I had no idea what that was about. She hadn't crossed me yet so she had nothing to worry about.

"Hello, my name is Esme. May I ask who you are?" She asked politely. I couldn't tell if I liked her or not. She seemed genuinely sweet and loving, but I don't know why I didn't completely like her. Maybe if I got to know her more.

"My name is Isabella Cullen. I am Edwards mate."

"Oh how lovely, your Edwards mate? Did you guys just meet at school? Wait did you say your last name was Cullen?" She asked. Oh right I forgot we had the same last name. I was still trying to figure that out. Cullen wasn't a popular surname. But I am sure it's just one big coincidence.

"Yeah, my last name is Cullen. I know your guyses is too. I am sure it's just a coincidence. And no Edward and I first met when he was human. We fell in love, but I had to leave. We recently found each other again and I'm never letting him go again." I said, then at the end I smiled at Edward and squeezed his hand. He smiled back and gave me a kiss on my forehead.

"Aw, aren't you guys cute. I am so happy Edward found his mate. But Edward, why didn't you tell any of us about Isabella?"

"I didn't see a point. I didn't think I would ever see Bella again, but I always hoped. Plus talking about her would just open up old wounds." He explained.

"I understand. Well Carlisle should be home any minute. Isabella why don't we sit down and talk while we wait for him?"

Wait did she say Carlisle? Yes she did. Carlisle. Their last name is Cullen. Carlisle Cullen. It can't be. It can't be him. It's just a coincidence. It's not him. He wouldn't leave forever and not come and check up on me. No. It can't be him. As we waiting for this 'Carlisle' to arrive we talked. I discussed what I had been doing after I met Edward. Not ready wanting to tell them about my human life. I could tell she wanted to know but I dodged all her questions when it came to my human life.

"So, what have you been doing apart from just moving around?" She asked.

"Well sometimes I'll go to college. This is the first time I have been to high school. Can't say I care for it too much." I smiled.

"What have you studied at college?"

"Well it's mostly medical. For some reason, it draws me in. I have several medical degrees, a couple in law, and multiple degrees in Psychology, Sociology, human behavior, literature, English, music, neurobiology, mathematics, and folklore and mythology." After I finished listing them they stared at my wide eyed. "Yeah...I have a lot of free time." I finished.

"Wow. That's a lot. Medical huh? My husbands a doctor."

"That's cool. Being a doctor really helps with the thirst. That's why I work as one from time to time." So her husbands a doctor. Huh.

"I couldn't help but notice your accent, are you from England?"

"Yes London actually. I grew up there before I was turned. I can't seem to shake off the accent, not that I really want to." I laughed. I could tell she wanted to know more but she knew I just wasn't ready to tell her given the fact that I _just _met her. And I haven't even told Edward yet.

"And you hunt humans." She didn't really say it as a question, more like a statement. I guess that was why she was afraid of me earlier. She noticed my eyes.

"Yes." I said. Giving no further explanation.

She didn't need to know the reasons why I hunted humans. Why every time I kill a human, it's to spite my father. Knowing that if he ever became a vampire that he would kill himself before hunting humans. I mentally snorted, he would never become a creature of the night, he'd find a way out before that ever happened. Perhaps if I didn't loathe my father so much then maybe I would go to the animal diet. But I _do _loath him, and I _love _killing humans. Just knowing how much he wouldn't approve of it, makes me thirsty.

"Why?" She asked, very curious. "It's just almost all of the human drinkers we meet are quite vile. And you seem nice enough." She continued.

"It's a long story." Was all I said. I didn't want to have to tell her. She wouldn't understand. Maybe in the long run, when I know them better, but I am not planning on telling them my life story anytime soon.

"Okay, you don't have to tell me sweetie. You can just tell me when you ready." She said warmly, with a genuine smile.

She kind of reminded me of a mother. Not my mother, because she died before I got to meet her. But of what a mother is suppose to act like. I didn't know how I was supposed to respond, so I just smiled and said 'okay'. Before we could say anything else, we heard a car pull up the driveway, then a pair of feet walk up to the door and open it.

"Honey I'm home!" A _very _familiar voice called. We all got up and walked to the entryway, where the voice came from, and what I saw I couldn't believe. (AN: I was _so _tempted to leave it there. But I knew that would probably kill you guys. So I didn't. You're Welcome :) There was my father. My papa. Hugging Esme and kissing her with so much love. He was Edward's father, his creator. He was all of these kid's father. He had this entire family and probably had already forgotten about his daughter. His blood daughter. I felt like my heart was being torn out. My father had already replaced me with a real family. He had a wife, and daughters and sons. I always thought we were a family, even though it was only the two of us. I thought I was enough for him. But I guess I now know why he left me. He got a new family. A real family. I guess in the end I just wasn't enough. I couldn't stand this, I had to get out of here. But before I could, Edward grabbed me and pulled me up to my father.

"Carlisle, this is Isabella. My mate."

He finally saw me. His jaw popped open and he stared at me, eyes wide with shock. He moved his hand over his opened mouth. Before he could say anything _his kids_ came down and started looking at us with confusion.

"What's going on? The emotions I'm getting from down here are intense."

"Yeah what's going on? And why haven't I've seen it?"

Papa ignored them and moved closer to me. I moved back whenever he tried to move closer. Seeing this, a flash of hurt flashed across his eyes. I didn't care, he caused me so much pain, he deserved to hurt for once.

"Isabella? Is it really you?" He asked in disbelief. As if he really couldn't believe it was me. I didn't say anything, just nodded. Afraid if I did I would start yelling. All I wanted to do was to get away from him, he had his new family now, and he didn't want me. He tried to get closer to me but I just kept moving away from him.

"Why are you moving away from me? You have no idea how sorry I am for leave-" I cut him off. No. I didn't want to talk about it. Especially in front of the _Cullen family_. I locked away all my true feelings, the feelings that really hurt, that could have destroyed me if I didn't store them away. Those are the feelings that I had no control over. And if I let them out, I would blow.

"For leaving me? Yeah you should be. You have no idea what I had to go through. But it doesn't matter anymore. I don't want to talk about it. I'll just be leaving now. By Edward, I'll see you at school tomorrow, I love you." I kissed him goodbye and went to leave. But I only got outside and to the lawn before I felt a hand grip my shoulder.

"Don't leave. I just got you back." My father said. That made me snap.

That is what made me lose it and unlock everything I had been bottling up for the past 300 years+. He 'got me back'? He didn't get me back! He left me, and when I show up he decides that I am back and I am just going to go back to him with open arms?! I don't think so! Didn't he see me try to leave?! Before I could start to yell at him, Esme interrupted.

"Okay what is going on? How do you two know each other?" She said trying to get to the bottom of things. It surprised me that he didn't tell his 'perfect' family about me. What? Now I wasn't worth mentioning? That just got me even more angry.

"So, you didn't tell your new family about me? What? It wasn't worth mentioning that you had a DAUGHTER?!" I yelled in a taunting voice. Everyone gasped when they heard.

"Why didn't you tell me Carlisle?" Esme said in a hurt voice. I normally would have felt bad for her, if I wasn't so focused on _him._

"It was a point in my life that I wasn't proud of. I knew that if I told you guys that you would see me in a new light. And I didn't want you guys to be ashamed." He said looking so very guilty.

"Why would we ashamed? Just because you had a daughter isn't something to be ashamed about." Esme said in a reassuring tone.

"You would be ashamed to know that I abandoned my daughter. But only because of what I turned into!" He yelled then looked at me and continued. "Sweetie, I only left because I didn't want to hurt you! You have to believe me." He said with pleading eyes. I could tell that that was the truth. So he wasn't really sick of me. But there was still something I didn't get. And something they still didn't know.

"I believe you." I could see the relief flood his face. But before he could hope anymore I continued. "Tell them how old I was." He looked like he was in pain, and that he was scared to tell his _family_.

"Isa-" I interrupted him.

"TELL THEM HOW OLD I WAS!" I yelled, running out of patience.

As he looked down, ashamed, he whispered, "She was three years old." Everyone gasped, horrified. Probably all picturing a little three year old girl waiting for her dad to come home, not knowing that he never would.

"I understand that you did it to protect me. But what about after you got over your bloodlust? Did you ever think to check on me?" I asked, trying to get a hold of my anger.

"Well I-" I once again interrupted him. Tired of playing games.

"You know what? DON'T! I am sick of your excuses! The fact is you didn't try and check on me. You didn't come to see if I was alright. You left me alone to fend for myself, AT THREE YEARS OLD! THREE! I could barely write, let alone learn to take care of myself!"

"I couldn't see you. I didn't want to risk losing control and hurting you." He tried to defend himself.

"Don't give me that bull! You could have seen me and not hurt me after some time. At least to explain what happened."

"No, it would have been too difficult to be around you and I didn't want to risk your safety-" I cut him off blurting out something I really didn't mean to.

"Yes you could have! When I met Edward he was human and I was a vampire and we had sex and I didn't hurt him!" Oops. Everyone either gasped or laughed, trying to be discreet and not interrupt our fight. But it looked liked Emmett couldn't hold it in. He burst out laughing, but then got a serious look on his face and blurted out,

"Wait! Are you telling me Little Eddie here lost in virginity before I did?! This cannot be real." Frankly I was so mad right now, I really didn't care what I said at this point. So I wasn't really thinking when I yelled this out.

"Yes he did! Oh, and I heard about you teasing him about being a virgin. Let me tell you, even as a human he was mind blowing in bed, and huge. So the next time you want to make one of your crude jokes towards him, you better think before you speak." Everyone was staring at me wide eyed. Edward was a mix of shock, embarrassment, and pride. I ignored everyone and put my attention back on my father.

"You had an endless amount of time to try and figure out what happened to me. You didn't even have to be close. You could even have written me a letter, explaining what happened and that you cared. But you didn't and you don't. Because if you really did, you would have tried harder. And because of you, I grew up alone, and homeless."

"Homeless?" He asked, heartbroken. Still getting over what his little girl just said, about his adopted son. Wow, no matter how I say it, it still sounds kind of messed up.

"Yeah, when I was 5, a couple found the house and moved in, thus kicking me out. I had to live on the streets because no one wanted to take care of an orphan kid. And because you never allowed me to see anyone or meet any family, I had no one to go to. After what little stuff I had, it all got stolen. I then started to steal from the rich and killing them when they caught me. Big surprise to find out that my own father was one of the rich ones too. So while you were creating your new family, I was struggling just to get by day by day."

"Oh sweetie, I am so sorry, I had no idea. I will never be able to forgive myself." He said, sounding genuinely sorry. I believed him. I understood. But just because I understood, it didn't mean that he was forgiven. It was going to take a LOT of time to forgive him.

"I believe you; it doesn't mean you're forgiven. It's going to take a long time for me to trust you again. There were so many things you could have done. But you didn't. Instead you went and got yourself a new family. So fast to replace me."

"No one could ever replace you! You're _my _daughter, and no one can ever change that!" I could hear the small one with spiky hair say quietly, with a tone mixed with disbelief and depression.

"I have never heard him sound so...fatherly before. Not even to me."

I paid my attention back to my father. Now that I knew why he left, I could feel my anger slipping away. I was still hurt that he left me. I don't think I could ever let that fact go. But I understood why he did it. I mean I left Edward because I knew it would not work with humans and vampires.

"Really daddy?" I whispered. Stepping a bit closer to him. I'll give him another chance. Everyone deserves a second chance. He just better not screw this up.

He stepped closer to me and put his hands on my shoulder "Yes sweetie, no matter what I did, what mistakes I have made, you're still _my daughter _and you always will be my flesh and blood. _No one_ can ever replace you. I love you, forever..." He said waiting me to finish. I can't believe he still remembered. Even though I didn't trust him, and was still very upset with him, I knew that I still loved him.

"...And ever." I finished off for him. He then proceeded to hug me and I couldn't help but hug him back. Part of me was mad at myself for forgiving him so fast, but the other part, the little girl inside me, that I had locked up as to not get hurt again, she was rejoicing, she had gotten her daddy back.

* * *

**Please Read ALL Below Important!  
**

**AN:** WHAT DID YOU THINK? My longest chapter yet. I hoped you liked it! It took ALL NIGHT to try and finish this. I really wanted to get this out today and I did! Yay! I hope you don't think it's too soon for her to forgive him. I was going to have her storm off, and not forgive him and make his life horrible, but when I wrote it just came out this way. I am not really the type of writer to write everything out, have an outline and plan everything. I just write what I am feeling at the time, and it all sort of comes out naturally. I didn't plan for them to make up this fast but this is just how it worked out. I hope you understand. This whole abandonment thing is sort of close to me, my own mother left my sister and I and I tried to write it and put some of myself into this chapter. I just hoped you enjoyed it.

*That poem at the top kind of reminded me of this story, and Carlisle and Bella. Except the 'mom' part, Bella's mom died when she was born, so Bella was completely alone.

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW AND ****TELL ME WHAT YOU WOULD LIKE TO SEE IN FUTURE CHAPTERS. **I HAVE AN IDEA OF WHERE TO GO, BUT I WOULD LIKE TO HEAR ABOUT WHAT YOU WOULD LIKE TO SEE.

* * *

**OUTFITS ARE ON PROFILE**


	7. Chapter 7

Isabella Pov:

When we finished hugging, we all gathered in the living room. I told him what I have been up to for the past 300+ years and he told me how he met and changed his entire family. Whenever he spoke about him I couldn't help but feel jealous. Especially when he spoke of all the family things they do together. Rosalie saw how this made me feel, and couldn't help herself and rub it in. The others didn't notice this, but I did. Just the way she glared at me, told me how threatened she was of me. I didn't care though; I would eventually show her just how non-threatening she really was.

"Daddy, you were so for making these people and starting a new family, why didn't it ever occur to you to check on me, see what happened to me?" I asked, ignoring the way he cringed when I said, 'these people.'

"First of all 'these people' are your family. And you will treat them with respect." I interrupted him before he could go any further.

"No, they are strangers to me and that is all they will ever be. I do not know them, and they are certainly _not _family. We may have the same last name, but that means _nothing _to me. I was _born _a Cullen, and _they_ were not." Once I finished my speech, I went to leave but stopped once I heard something that made my blood boil.

"God, no wonder Carlisle left her." _Rosalie _sneered. That is it! I ran at her and grabbed her by her neck and slammed her into the wall, damaging it.

"I have taken your crap for the last time, I would kill you, you know, but that would hurt _my dad, _and apparently my new mother. So I'll just settle for doing this." I could hear everyone else trying to tell me to stop but I didn't care and I ignored them. I grabbed her arms and pulled them off of her body, ignoring the screeching scream coming from her annoying mouth. After that I pulled off her head her body and decapitated her. I did the same with her legs and threw her torso at her husband. They all stared at me in shock. Emmett growled at me at tried to come at me, still holding his wife's torso, but Edward stopped him.

"Come on Emmett, Rosalie had it coming. And you know she'll be fine, just go take her upstairs and reassemble her." He looked defeated, because he knew Edward was right, she did have it coming. He nodded and went upstairs with his wife's parts and went to put her together.

I had enough 'family' time. As I went to leave I could hear Edward following me. I was relieved he wasn't mad at me for tearing up his sister. As I looked at the rest of the so called 'Cullens' I could see that they weren't very concerned for Rosalie's well being and knew that she got what she deserved. They were just glad I didn't go all out and kill her. Daddy saw me leaving and rushed to block the entrance, before I could say anything he started talking,

"Will I see you again?"

"I'll visit tomorrow, after school. It's not just you I want to see." I said, look at Edward briefly. He caught the look I was giving Edward and said,

"Alright, good, because we have a lot to catch up on."

"Yeah, about that, when we hang out, can it be just the two of us. I would like to hang out with you without _your _entire family. And I can't promise that I won't kill Rosalie then next time she annoys me." I said.

"Yes, because I want to spend some quality time with you too."

"Okay tomorrow we'll go to Port Angeles and talk. Alone. Bye daddy." I said, then went and gave him a hug goodbye. He wrapped his arms around me and hugged me back tightly. It felt nice to have his arms around me. Reminded me that I really did have my father back.

"Bye sweetie. I'll miss you." I didn't say anything back. I just let go of him and walked over to the car, Edward got in the passenger seat and I drove home. As we pulled up to my house, we got out of the car and entered my house, not saying a word. I sat on the couch and he sat down next to me.

"Are you mad at me for ripping your sister apart?" I asked.

"No, I'm glad you did, before I could. I would have killed her. What she said was out of line." I nodded. He kissed my forehead, and said,

"What do you want to do now?" I thought about it. I really needed a distraction from all of the drama that happened today.

"I want to have hot, hard sex all night, no stopping." He didn't say anything, he just grabbed me, pulled me over his shoulder and ran me to my room. I had no idea how he knew it was my room but at the moment I didn't care. We _did _go at it _all night, _not stopping once. Good thing for vampire stamina. He took me against every solid surface. Over and over again. Eventually we did make it to the bed, but we end up breaking it. Oh, well. I had orgasmed so many times, I had lost count. By the time morning came, we were out of breath. Which it impossible, being vampires.

Getting ready for school, I put on black ripped jeans, a blood red tank top that says 'A True Love Story Never Ends', a black leather jacket, black leather peep toe stilettos, a cross ring and emerald cut ruby ring, Bow soft leather bracelet, and red heart love pendant necklace. I put my hair in soft curls and then put it up in a high ponytail. Then I gave my eyes a very dark black smoky look, and then put on mega shine blood red lip gloss. When I was done getting ready Edward came back from his house, all changed as well and boy did he look good.

"You look beautiful love." He said kissing me.

"Thank you, you look hot yourself." I said, kissing him back.

Eventually we pulled away from each other, quite reluctantly, and left for school. When we arrived everyone stared as we exited the car, but we just ignored them. School passed by quickly and soon enough the last bell rang. Before we could leave we got called into the principal's office. Apparently one of the students saw what we did in biology yesterday, and told on us. We got a week's detention, and they called Carlisle to come pick Edward up. Since I technically didn't live with any parents they let me go home by myself. I met Edward and Carlisle in the parking lot. We still had to have some quality time, so Edward took Carlisle's car home and Carlisle and I took my car to Port Angeles to walk around and talk. After giving Edward a heated kiss goodbye we got in the car and left.

We arrived at the Port Angeles mall and started walking around.

"Isabella, I really am sorry. I thought you were dead all this time and never thought to see what happened to you. Afraid of the truth I guess. I thought that maybe with my new family they could somehow makeup for me leaving you. But they didn't and it just hurt every time I tried to think of you."

"I know. I believe you, but it's just hard for me to forgive and forget. It's going to be a while for me to fully forgive you."

"I am not asking you to forget. I just want you to be my little girl again."

"I'll always be your little girl. Just like you'll always be _my _papa."

"You don't have to be possessive of me. You are _my _little girl and no one can changed that. But Alice, Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper, and Edward are my children also, and you have to accept that. And I would also like it if you would give Esme a chance."

"I accept that, but I don't like it. I don't like to share, it's always been just you and me. But then you went away, and I was left by myself. It's just, being around all these new people is hard for me."

"I understand." He then wrapped his arm around my shoulders and pulled me close. "I really did miss you, you know."

"I know, I missed you too. Please, don't ever leave me again." I said, trailing off in a small voice, putting my head on his shoulder.

"I'll never leave you again. I promise. I'll do whatever it takes to make it up to you."

"Anything?"

"Anything, you name it."

"I'll come back to you on that." I said, thinking of the possibilities.

"I was thinking..." He trailed off.

"Go on." I said.

"I was thinking that I want you to move in with me. Join my coven, you could say. You are already family, and a Cullen. I have missed you so much I don't want to ever see you go. Plus you are mated to Edward and you won't be able to leave him when the time comes. Please Isabella, move into the house."

"Um..."

* * *

**AN:** What did you think? What should Bella do?

* * *

**Question:** SHOULD SHE MOVE IN WITH THE OTHER CULLENS? _What should Carlisle do to make it up to her?_ TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!**

* * *

**OUTFITS ARE ON MY PROFILE**

* * *

**VOTE ON MY POLL, IF BELLA SHOULD MOVE IN WITH HER DAD! ON PROFILE!  
**


	8. Chapter 8

Isabella Pov:

"Um...I appreciate the offer, but we _just _found each other again, after 300+ years of being separated and alone, well at least _I _was. And I haven't even forgiven you yet. How about, if I've forgiven you, after I graduate from high school, when it's time for me to move again, I'll just move in with you then. It will give us some time to catch up, and bond." I said, just not ready to just plop up my life and move in with him and_ his _entire family.

I have to admit the thought of living with Edward did sound tempting, but whether I live here nor there, I'd still be spending the night with him. Maybe I'll make Rosalie uncomfortable and annoyed and spend the night over at Edward's place and 'be a little rowdy'. Sure it will be uncomfortable for dad, but he left me for 300 years, he'll have to endure it. Speaking of dad, he brought me out of my thinking, when I realized he was about to talk.

"I understand. You need time. So...while we are here, do you want me to buy you a car?"

"Trying to buy my love are you daddy?" I asked, laughing.

He started laughing with me, "I am if it's working." He chuckled.

"Well I already have a car, but thanks."

"Alight, but if you need anything, let me know."

"Okay." We walked around for a while before he kept opening and closing his mouth, like he wanted to say something but couldn't get out the words.

"Um Isabella, I wanted to discuss your diet." He said carefully.

"What about my diet?" I said in a quick, sharp tone.

"I just wanted to know why you choose to hunt humans. The daughter I knew wouldn't even hurt a fly."

"I am not the daughter you once knew. She died, when she found out her father left her." I said in a whisper.

"Isa-"

"You know what, no; you don't get to judge me on how I live my undead life, when you weren't even there for my human life." I said, raising my voice, getting angry.

"But won't you at least consider, drinking from animals?"

"Why should I?! Humans were terrible to me when I was human. They kicked me out of the only home I knew, treated me like crap when I lived on the streets, stole my only belongings. Humans deserve to die! Deep down they are nothing but selfish and greedy! I owe them nothing."

"What happened to you is not all of the human's faults. You can't just punish them all for what happened to you! You know that's not fair."

"Not fair?! NOT FAIR?! I'll tell you what's not fair! Growing up completely alone, then when you finally find your father, he's living a happy, luxurious life with a brand new family! But THIS, THIS is fair!" I yell, then when a man, around the age my father was when he was turned passes us, I grab him and sink my teeth into his neck and drain him dry quick and fast before my father can stop me. I throw the body at my father and he catches it, surprised at what I have done.

He needed to learn, there was nothing that was going to stop me from feeding on humans. Just because he was back in my life didn't mean I was going to change, just for him. He stands there stunned and before he snaps out of it I am gone running home. He can return my car later; I just had to get away from him. Who did he think he was?! Trying to change me into a mini version of him. Trying to make me into a holier-than-thou, I do no bad, wannabe saint. I just needed to be alone, and I was glad Edward was not here. Edward. Even after he found out that I drank from humans he didn't try and change me. I was thankful, he was so accepting of me and my choices. And there was nothing wrong with me and my choices. Killing humans was not wrong, it was fun. When I didn't try and think about it too hard…

Just thinking about the horror in their eyes, as I watch the life in their eyes dull, their expression on their face as they die just scream 'why me' or 'what did I do', then it makes me start thinking, did they have a family? Did I just tear away a father from his child? It's those kinds of thoughts that get to me, which is exactly why I don't think about it, and try and focus on the vengeance that I get from all those people that walked on me while I was young, and human. And I was not about to let that happen again, if I turn into a veggie vamp.

Eventually morning came and I got my clothes for school, which was high waisted shorts, cream and gold coast Lauran calla top, gold glitter stiletto pumps, jewelry to go with, and Alexander McQueen sunglasses to hide my irises. I did my make up dark and smoky, and my hair is a messy up do. I quickly put my contacts on and grabbed my bag then left for school.

When I arrived in the parking lot I saw Edward near my car. He must have driven it here. When he saw me, his whole face lit up, and a crooked smile graced his lip. As soon as I was close enough to him he grabbed me and kissed me passionately. Eventually my hands waved their way into his hair and his hands grabbed my butt greedily. We eventually pulled away from each other, when the bell rang. As he walked me to my class, he broke the silence.

"So, how was your conversation yesterday with _our _dad."

"Ew, don't refer to him like that, it sounds gross. But anyway, it went, well...bad."

"What happened?" He asked concerned. I suddenly wondered, while I was telling him what happened yesterday, why Carlisle didn't tell him first.

Edward understood, and tried to convince me that Carlisle wasn't trying to change who I was, but that he also understood why I got mad. Eventually we got to the classroom and we gave each other a heartfelt 'see you later'. The day passed by slowly, but with two quickies in the janitors closet, it made the day a lot better. When the end of the day came by I was so ready for it to be over. School was so mind numbingly boring. Edward invited me over to his house and I agreed, not ready to say goodbye yet. When we got there we entered the house and heard a pretty heated argument taking place. What I saw I could not believe.

* * *

**AN:** Sorry it took long to get this out. What did you think? TELL ME AND REVIEW. Believe me it's going to get good! I'm giddy just thinking about it!

* * *

**Question for you ALL:**What do you think the arguing is about? Who is arguing? What should Carlisle do to make it up for leaving Bella? WHAT DO **YOU** WANT TO SEE HAPPEN?

* * *

_**PLEASE REVIEW!**_** AND ANSWER ONE OR ALL THE QUESTIONS ABOVE! I WANT TO HEAR WHAT YOU THINK! OR JUST TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK OF THE CHAPTER.**

* * *

_**Bella's school outfit on profile!**_


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: **This chapter was going to go differently, but I thought that what I was going to do was too early. For what I have planned Bella is going to need to be closer to the family and her father. So don't think I forgot about this or my other stories. I have big plans for them, it's just going to take some time. So please be patient, and enjoy.

Isabella POV:

As we got closer to the house, the yelling got louder and louder. Even with our excellent hearing, it was still deafening. Edward and I could just feel the hate and anger rolling off the two people, all the way from outside. We entered, unnoticed, and saw that it was Carlisle and Rosalie screaming at each other. I couldn't believe it. Dad never got this mad, never have I seen him this angry. At this moment he really did look like a threatening, dangerous, horrifying vampire. I had to give props to Rosalie, she was not backing down. He really did look, well, terrifying. Listening to what they were saying, it was clear what it was about.

"You will accept her into this family! And you WILL get along!" Dad yelled.

"NO I won't! She is not my family! She's just some mistake that just won't go away!" Dad, if it was possible, got even angrier, and grabbed her by her neck and slammed her into the wall. Plaster fell from the wall and a Rosalie sized shape hole was made. Still holding her up he growled,

"YOU DON'T SPEAK OF HER THAT WAY! SHE'S THE BEST HAS EVER HAPPENED TO ME!" Even though the anger, you could see the love in his eyes of when he spoke of me. Just that sight warmed my dead heart. He really did love and care for me. That much was obvious. Our presence had still gone unnoticed.

"Then what the heck are we! Chop liver?! We are your family too you know!"

"Of course you guys are my family too, but that is my daughter you treating poorly!"

"Who cares how I treat her?! She obviously doesn't want to be in your life! She's probably only around here because of Edward! Haven't you noticed that she has made NO move to come and get to know us! Just let her leave!" Hearing her say that, made me realize that I _do _need to open up more, and at least try and get to know his family. Even if it was going to be awkward and weird. They were still family.

"That's not true, it's just going to take some time. Maybe if you were more accepting she would be more willing to get to know you!"

All Rosalie did was snort, and roll her eyes. By this time the rest of the family had showed up and had all gathered to watch the scene unfold. Either dad and Rosalie hadn't noticed, too wrapped up in their fight, or was just ignoring our presence all together.

"THAT'S IT! I have had enough of your attitude! Until you realize just how out of line you are, you are staying with the Denali's up in Alaska. Go pack your stuff now." His tone left no room for argument. Rosalie looking beyond shocked, got up and said,

"I can't believe your throwing me out. Your own daughter. It's not enough to abandon one daughter, but to throw out another just shows how much of a terrible father you are. If it wasn't for you I would be at peace right now, instead I'm cursed in this damn half live." She spat. "Thanks father." Then left, saying nothing else.

Carlisle looked beat and broken. It looked as if everything she said about him being a horrible father, he actually believed. Just as I was about to hug him the rest of his family went and hugged him before I could. First it was Esme, then went Alice, and eventually the rest went and got in on the hug. I had never felt more out of place. Emmett however looked like he was in a whole other place. Switching from looking at Carlisle and the family to up the stairs at where Rosalie had retreated. Conflicted on what to do. But eventually he stayed to comfort Carlisle, because boy did Carlisle need it. I was touched that he kicked her out for me. But I could fight my own battles. I have been for a long time now. Maybe this was a good thing for Rosalie. She could get some air, and rethink her intentions and feelings. It's not as if Carlisle had kicked her out of the family. Looking back at the family in question, I could see that they were still hugging, trying to make him feel better and tell him not to believe her. I could feel it start to get weird with me just standing here, so I left. They hardly noticed, too concerned with Carlisle to care. I desperately wanted to stay and tell him that although he had left me, he had taken in all these immortal teenagers as his own and gave them everything I never got. And even though this pains me to even think it, he was an amazing father to them. Sure he had not been there for me, but he was there for them.

After feeding on group of teenage boys who really should have watched their language, I headed to dad's house to see if he was doing okay. Sniffing him out I found him in his study. Thankfully, alone. Knocking quietly on the door, I entered, after hearing a soft 'come in'. There he sat with his head in his hands, like I have seen him so many times before, whenever he was stressed or upset. Sitting next to him I asked,

"How are you doing?" He looked up at me with pain in his eyes, and then looked away, muttering,

"Fine."

"Don't give me that crap, I know you're anything but fine. Now tell me the truth."

"It's just…I can't seem to do anything right. I left to protect you, told Rosalie to leave for a bit to cool off, and changed her thinking that I was doing the right thing, but in the end I just keep ending up the bad guy. It just seems like I can do no good." He finished, defeated.

"Daddy, I was going to say this earlier, but your fan club beat me to it. You are a wonderful father, maybe not to me, but to all these people you took in and made a part of your family, _our_ family. If it wasn't for you I wouldn't have met my mate. Maybe this was just how things were meant to be. Think of it this way. If you hadn't left and stayed with me, we never would have met our mates."

"Your right. But I just wish things had been different with us."

"Yeah me too. I kind of wish I hadn't spent so much time hating you." I laughed, leaning into him, resting my head on his shoulder. He wrapped his arm around me, and said,

"You had the right too. I hate myself as well for what I did to you." We sat there for a while until, he broke the silence,

"So how is this thing going on with Edward? Do I need to give him a talk?" He joked.

"No, things are going great with Edward. Even through all this family drama, he's always there for me. I love him so much."

"You and Edward are going to be so happy."

"Thanks dad. I love you." I said,

"I love you too, forever..."He trailed off. I could not stop the smile from emerging from my face.

"And ever." I finished.

* * *

I eventually made it to Edward's room and once I entered, I heard the shower running and decided to surprise him. Stripping all my clothes, I entered the bathroom as quietly as I could, hoping Edward doesn't hear me. Peering into the shower I could see his eyes closed, lost in the sensations of the shower. Perfect. Making my way in, I kneeled down and pulled his cock into my mouth. Sucking hard, and swirling my tongue on the very tip. His eyes flashed opened, and made a long, deep moan. Needing his hands into my hair, he started thrusting his hips, effectively fucking my mouth. Running my tongue along the length, up and down, over and over, his thrusting got faster and faster.

"Fuck, Bella..." He grunted, as he came in my mouth. After swallowing the thick, hot squirts, I pulled him out of my mouth and crashed my mouth onto his.

"What a nice way to say hello." Edward mumbled against my mouth.

"I thought you would appreciate it." I mumbled back, our tongues dancing together, not physically or emotionally able to part from each other. Pulling me up and wrapping my legs around his waist, he carried me into the bedroom and sat down, with me straddling him. All the while not breaking the kiss. Each and every time we did this, it was like we were finally, truly, at our hearts content. Our souls were connected and fulfilled. I felt like I could never need or want anything ever again because I already had everything I'd ever want.

"Bella, I love you." Edward said, his voice thick with emotion.

"Edward I love you too, so much." I said, as I sank down, engulfing as much of him in as I could with his massive size. With me on top, it gave a whole new experience. I could feel, _everything_. Every ridge, and every motion. With us facing each other, it was so intimate. As I was rocking back and forth, slowly but hard and deep, we never took our eyes off each other. Making the whole thing that much more intense. Even with our endless vampire stamina, he still got me panting and breathless. Sitting up, Edward grabbed my hips and starts moving me up and down harder and faster, bouncing me at an inhumanly rapid rate. Nothing could be heard but our accelerated, useless, breathing, and our skin slapping together. The metaphorical coil was about to spring.

"So close, Edward, I'm so close." I whimpered. Edward starting moving me even faster, and reached in-between us and pinched my cilt, _hard_. That did it. The coil sprang. And before I could think twice, I screamed Edward's name, at the top of my lungs, in ecstasy. Apparently that did it for Edward, because he roared my name as he came inside me, then bit my neck, effectively marking me as his. That caused me to have _another _orgasm and so everyone knew that he was mine, at the peak of my orgasm, I bit _hard_, on his neck, marking _him _as _mine. _And he was mine. From the day he was born, to the amazing man he is now. We belonged to each other, long before we existed. As long as we both shall live. And even long after that. _Forever_.

Morning eventually came, and the sun and risen from its slumber. Sunrays peeking out from the trees, and the beautiful view of the Pacific Northwest left a stunning sight to see. Edward had left just moments earlier, to go hunting before school. And since I had hunted yesterday I let him go alone. He had been wanting me to switch to the animal diet. Not pushing me, because he knew how I reacted to Carlisle trying to change me. He just wanted me to at least _try it_, _for him_. And that he would be okay if I went back to my original diet, afterward. He only asked me this once, and I told him that I would think about it. But I just wasn't sure. I was afraid that if I do try it, I'll eventually stick to it and lose part of myselfalong the way. But I knew how uncomfortable my diet was to him, and I didn't want to make him uncomfortable, in any way, shape, or form. It was something I was seriously considering. _For him_. Because in the end, he is everything to me. And I'd do _anything, _but leave,for him. I was interrupted from my thoughts from a knock on the door. After getting dressed into one of Edwards's shirts, I told them to come in. Surprise filled my face when I saw that it was Esme who came in. Her soft features, etched in nervousness.

"Isabella, can we talk?"

* * *

**AN:** Sorry for the long wait. I have been really busy and haven't had that much time to write, and edit. But what did you think? Did you like it? **REVIEW**! I love big, fat _**positive **_reviews, so since I just had my birthday _**please leave one. It would mean the world to me. **__And please no negativity, there is enough of that in the world, no need to spread it._

**QUESTIONS FOR YOU: **What do you think of Bella trying the animal diet for Edward's sake? How should Carlisle make it up to Bella? What is your opinion of Carlisle standing up to Rosalie's antics? What should Emmett do? Follow Rosalie or stay with the family? What do **you** want to see happen?

**PLEASE REVIEW, IT SAYS THAT YOU WOULD LIKE TO SEE MORE. AND YOUR OPINIONS MATTER **_**SO MUCH**_** TO ME.**

* * *

_NO OUTFITS FOR THIS CHAPTER_


End file.
